This specification relates to optical technology.
Optical switches are typically used in optical communication systems. An optical switch is a switch that enables optical signals in, e.g., optical fibers, to be selectively switched from one optical fiber to another. A conventional wavelength switch is typically used for wavelength multiplexing/demultiplexing of wavelength division multiplexed (“WDM”) optical signals and includes structures for switching optical signals on a per-wavelength basis